Angel of my dreams
by ciaro
Summary: Mitsuki's life is beautiful in all its ways.But recently nightmares of her lost love eichi have been haunting her. One day something terrible happens leaving her emotionally confused and hurt. Is that you Eichi?
1. Chapter 1

Hello it's me Ciaro. huggies to everyone and smiles

full moon fanfic. I love the manga it's really puppy love and sweetstarts crying happily It really is one of the best manga, anime I have read.

This story is called Full Moon o sagacity characters do not belong to me. Title of story and story does

Angel of my dreams.

By: Ciaro

Please enjoy )

Chapter 1

Tears of an Angel

Please don't go… a voice echoes in the distance, as Mitsuki is running towards a open door in the middle of illusions head of games. Please don't go she screams loudly, as tears of faith and love roll down her face, as the figure a guy with blond hair stands and stares at her as she gets closer and closer. The light begins to shine brighter, as she gets closer to the figure she has been screaming for, little Mitsuki a voice says, as the voice rings a melody of lyrics into her heart and soul, as her tears stream down harder. Please wait, Eichi… as he reaches his hand out, as she reaches out hers as they touch before fading away. NO! she screams with tears flowing down, as hear heart pours out it's 1# hits for the hundredth time.

Dream sequence off

Mitsuki wakes up a 12, yr old with her silver, brown hair all over her face and eyes, sleeping in a pink flowered sleeping bag. She wipes, one eye and looks around her, at the baby blue painted room, as Takuto and Meroko are asleep as a bunny and cat. Mitsuki looks down as she thought heavily on her dream about her love Eichi. Oh, Eichi where are you? My.. Heart is still in sync but my soul is dying because I miss you so much, as tears streamed down her face as she thought. Takuto slowly opened, his eyes as his ears went up as he saw Mitsuki crying. Oh, Mitsuki if only… if only we knew where he was in this wide world of people, but his soul it passed me by, why don't you understand he said sadly to himself.

HELLO! Mitsuki screamed in Takuto's ear, as he yelled and fell onto the floor with big huge eyes. He popped up as a shinigami/human form as he looked at Mitsuki with that angry face and said don't ever do that again shorty! He turned and faced the wall, crossing his arms and slowly said "good morning", as she was waking up Meroko, as the bunny girl opened her eyes and said What Mitsuki! I was getting my beauty sleep, as she yelled angrily as she turned into her normal form as well floating in the air. Ugm… I'm sorry Mitsuki said with that bog ol smile as she waves her hands around spinning and dancing in her bunny pajamas, as she rolled to the window shades and said hello the sun, as it beamed its hello back. She is so full of energy today Meroko said as Takuto nodded in response and said as usual with a smirk.

Hey! Why are you smirking Meroko asked, as he said nothing with a smile to Meroko as she hopped happily hugging him screaming don't leave me, don't eve leave me, as he sighed.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki was in the restroom taking a little shower, as she washed her hair out with shampoo and thought to herself, what do these dreams mean? Eichi every time I reach out my hand… you do too but…

When we touch you fade away! How come? She asked as she washed her hair free of shampoo, before turning the faucet off with her right hand and stepping out of the shower and drying herself off clean.

She changed into beautiful blue jeans suit with , flowers all over the sides of the jeans and 2 bunny stickers on the shirt and jacket.Mitsuki closed her eyes as she brushed her teeth, as Takuto watched as he came closer. As, Mitsuki opened her eyes and saw Takuto as she screamed and poured toothpaste in his mouth, get away as she kicked at him, as she saw it was Takuto, as he looked at her and hit her with a hammer as she transformed into a 16 year old, as he said go, your limo is waiting. As she blinked and looked at his face, looking confused, as he had toothpaste all In his mouth. What did you say Takuto? She asked smiling, as he washed his mouth out and said your limo is waiting for a meeting.

As she screamed, on no the meeting, as she tripped trying to put her shoes on, as she ran down the hall of the hotel. As she fell again passing by a hotel room cleaner maid, as she said excuse me as she went downstairs by elevator. The cleaner maid giggles, as Takuto got adjectated and hit her in the head with his fist, as she said Ouch and looked around huh? What was that?

Ugm… Takuto we have a problem as Meroko pointed to the elevator as Mitsuki kept going up and down playing with the elevator pushing buttons. Ugm which button is the main floor? She asked herself as she pushes 12 as it went higher and fast as she screamed as it went up and down constantly.

Mitsuki laughed, as suddenly the elevator stopped on the main floor. You idiot! Meroko said looking at her with that expression, as Mitsuki just smiled as Meroko busted out laughing as so did Takuto!

Huh? What's so funny? Mitsuki asked, as they pointed at her head, as she had a wig on her head that made her looks crazy, as it had plastic tape on it with a bald spot in the middle. She reached up and grabbed the wig off, as she looked at it as a question mark went on her head, as a men came off the elevator and took it.

Thank you very much, the men with an overcoat and suitcase said as he put his wig on and left the building. That's not nice! Mitsuki said half serious and sadly, as the 2 shinigami looked at her then at the old men then at her and then each other and started laughing on the floor. Oh, my meeting! She screamed as she ran outside, from the green lobby, leaving Takuto and Meroko on the floor, as she headed for the limousine, as she finally reached it. The door opened as she stepped in and closed it! Takuto and Meroko flew at the limo and flew in as they sat besides Mitsuki, as she smiled, hello.

The limo drove from the hotel lobby into the parking lot, and from the parking lot into the street. Excuse me, sir may I ask were we are headed? Mitsuki asked, as he said Ms. Full moon we are headed to a live concert where you will sing in front of thousands of people for charity, as **give a child a hand and voice foundation helper.**

Yah! Mitsuki said happily, as she giggled and smiles. I, know just the song to sing, she said happily, as suddenly she saw a boy with blonde hair and a coat on walking across the street, as suddenly she screamed as she opened the door as the limo stopped. Huh? S. Full moon you'll be late, the driver said as Takuto and Meroko flew after her, Mitsuki what are you doing? Meroko screamed as Mitsuki ,didn't care not now! Is it.. Really you Eichi! She said.. As she came closer and closer to the young men, as she finally touched his shoulder slowly as he turned and looked at her. Eichi! She said, as she looked at his face and saw it wasn't him, as she scooted back slowly as her shoes backed up into the street.

Mitsuki! Takuto screamed, as he flew towards her as a red car was about to hit her, as she looked sadly, as tears went down her face, as she saw the car as Eichi coming towards her. Hold me.. Please as suddenly a loud crash noise was heard.

……………………….

………………………………...

………

………….Beep… Beep

A beeping sound is heard in the distance, as a hospitals surrounding of hope and gloom stare right into the sleeping face of Mitsuki, as she awakes to it slowly.

Huh? As she squinted her eyes at the light coming through the window, as she quickly awoke sitting up on a brown leather couch. She looked around, a hospital? As she slowly stood up and winced in pain as she had a cut on her arm ouch! She said repeatedly, as a voice said stay still, as a hand wrapped a cloth around Mitsuki's right arm, as she looked and saw Dr. Wakaoji, doing her arm as her eyes went wide. Mr. Wakaoji, oh.. What are you doing here she asked?. Sweat drop goes down his face, because I'm a DR. as well as a manager he said slowly, as she said oh yeah, as she turned her head. I wonder if Dr. Wakaoji, will ever find out that I am Mitsuki, or what if he already knows, as she shook her head, as she heard a voice.

Full moon, are you feeling o.k. you almost got killed by a car he said sadly, as she looked shocked, as a flashback of that boys voice saying WATCH OUT! Went through her head.

Ugm.. Where is he? She asked, before being cut off by Dr. Wakaoji, as he said there as she went around the cloth and saw the youth laying there on a respirator. He had bruises on is arms and his clothes were ripped, revealing a bruised chest and cut up legs as his face had cuts and he had many medical cloths and bandages on him.

Mitsuki tears started streaming down her face, as his face looked almost exactly like Eichi now, as she had flashbacks here and there. How could I have let this happen? She asked herself as she fell to her knees, as she held herself in a position and cried loudly and louder, as a small shivering voice said don't cry. As Mitsuki looked up and saw the boy with his eyes open with a smile on his face, as she stood and walked over to him. I'm terribly sorry she said crying as a finger wiped the tear from her eyes, as she looked in shock as he smiled. Are you full moon? He asked with a painful smile, as she caught her breath and said yes I am with a smile.

You're my hero he said happily, as she suddenly broke down crying, as Takuto and Meroko and the doctor tried to comfort her.

He…looks so much like you Eichi.. But he isn't….it's all my fault, how could I let this happen. as she cried herself to sleep in the arms of Dr. Wakaoji, as the moonlight shone in on her, as she said Eichi… in her sleep as she fell into a lonely loving dream about the one… she hopes to meet. I promise… I promise she said in her sleep as tears ran down Meroko's face as Takuto looked sadly into a corner and looked down sadly. I couldn't protect you… I promise I will do better Mitsuki, I promise my you with all my heart.

End of chapter 1.

Hewwo everyone how did you like chapter 1:

Mitsuki has a lot to think about… and a lot of love and pain.

The young boy looks exactly like Eichi! What could it mean? Did she finally at last find her long lost love… Find out more in chapter 2... Coming soon) Please send review.

Chapter 2 Wondering Emotions preview

How come it hurts to push you in this wheelchair…

Mitsuki snap out of it, you have a song to write, not to help a guy who obviously got hit out of stupidity!

No! No!… I will not let you or anyone touch the ashes of my remaining heart, if it has to burn in the fire, let it burn, no one can touch it but Eichi! NO ONE!

Takuto… let me cry on you

Meroko… I failed…


	2. Chapter 2

Hewwo everyone! Huggies to everyone To everyone's mothers happy Mother DAY huggies times 2

Well we are here to the second chapter of **_ Angel of my dreams_**

Many things have happened, since the first chapter! And I am happy to have got may reviews as I did, positive and helping as well.

Also, I wrote A Minds POV (Point of View) a yaoi poem of shuichi and eiri yuki from Gravitation My Number 1 Favorite Manga/Anime.

Is it true Maki Murakami's coming out with a gravitation 2? If so, please email info please to for the long wait… welcome to chapter 2 of the beautiful love/sorrow fic of

_**Full moon characters do not belong to me. (**_

ANGEL OF MY DREAMS

By: Ciaro

Chapter 2

WONDERING EMOTIONS

"I watched slowly as the tears went down her face while she slept softly even though her eyelids were showing the vision of something else, it's like she has no one to hold on to like a vacant layer of the earth screaming for anything to grown on it" Takuto said in his mind, slowly looking at Meroko sleep next to Mitsuki.

The clock read 6:00 a.m., while the sun was getting prepared for it's busy day of spreading joy to all, while another person sleeping was heard by Takuto behind some shades. "I wonder, who is this guy he never told Mitsuki his name, but why save someone who you barely know?" Takuto thought to himself as he clenched his fist.

Suddenly the sun was in full bloom, while the rays of distraction hid itself only for a moment, before giving Mitsuki a wake up call. Her eyes opened slowly, as she blinked twice as she looked sleepily around her, before sitting up in her clothes.

Mitsuki thought to herself "So I guess it wasn't a nightmare, this really happened" tears began to fill her dreamy eyes as a finger wiped them away, Mitsuki quickly turned her face to see the youth smiling happily while in a wheelchair. Your in a wheelchair! Screamed Mitsuki sadly, while hanging on to a seat almost fainting from stress. "I'm so sorry, you had a life ahead of you but I pursued you in hopes that you were…!" as Mitsuki stopped, what am I saying? I opened up so easily about.. Eichi she said in her mind looking sown at the ground while playing with her shoes. My name is William Verrice , they youth who looked like Eichi said to Mitsuki, as she smiled "Yes, my name is Mitsuki" as she held her hand out as they shook hands. I'm very fortunate to have ran into a wonderful singer as yourself Mitsuki William said while using his hands to move his wheelchair to the side of his bed while making it up. No, let me Mitsuki said smiling, taking the end of the green sheets and making the bed nicely, while William watched her. As a nurse wearing a white apron came inside the room, as she looked and saw Mitsuki and looked at William. Would you 2 like some breakfast? She asked with a friendly smile, as they nodded and said yes please. The nurse giggled a little before saying please follow me, as she turned her back to them walking out of the room in a follow stance as Mitsuki smiled at William as he rolled in his wheelchair after the nurse while she followed behind.

"I wonder if… he hates me? Mitsuki asked herself while looking down as Takuto floated beside her, what are you glooming about now! He asked sighing, as she looked at him with tears in her beautiful blue eyes, as she walked off after William. Ms. Full Moon it's this way William yelled! As he smiled, while Mitsuki looked shocked at his smile as she quickly snapped out of daydream mode and walked towards him as they both entered the gateway to Food. Here is the cafeteria, we have many assortments of foods the nurse said as she pointed to a stack of trays. There are the treys enjoy your meal, I will be back in 3 hrs to check on you both, she turned and walked away. I wonder if he need help getting his trey, it is pretty high? She asked herself, before being confronted by William who was holding a trey out for Mitsuki." Here ya go" William said with a beautiful smile, as she took the tray as they both got in line. How the scars of fate have bestowed upon you a creepy voice spoke from the shadows!…

Meanwhile…

Tears streamed down Meroko's face as Takuto held her closely as he patted her head, while slowly saying "It's ok Meroko it's ok" as she looked close into his eyes as he looked back as her face got closer to his, as he looked shocked. Takuto… I FAILED! As she cried loudly pointing to a crane game machine inside of the lobby of the hospital… as she pointed to a fluffy rabbit plushy. And here, I thought it was something serious Takuto said slowly

10 minutes before…

Takuto is walking through the halls of the 3rd floor screaming out Mitsuki's name as he sees Meroko sneaking past a wall, looking to see if anyone is coming. Suddenly, a finger pokes her back as she screams in panic! She turns around and there is Takuto sticking his tongue out laughing, as she hit him upside the head. Don't scare me like that Takuto! She screamed as he laughed hysterically. 3 mins later.. He is still grinning and busts out laughing.

Forget it she said, as she walked off, I'll find something else to do then hang out with Takuto right quick she spoke in her mind.

There she was in the lobby, as she saw many people walking and some taking, by the water fountain in the middle. Wow! So beautiful, she said to herself as she flew over to it and sat on it's hard seating, as she smiled as the water spouted in and out of the small holes. Meroko's eyes sparkled, as suddenly she fell into the water as a splash was heard, as the 2 old lady's screamed and ran saying" Ghosts". Meroko's hand appeared out of the water as she pulled herself up and out of the water hitting the ground hard. Ouch that hurt she thought to herself rubbing her legs, as she saw a shadow hovering over her as she wiped her pink bangs from her face and into her top hat. Long time no see… Meroko a familiar dark voice said, as she looked up and saw Izumi as he wore his usual black short and pants, with little wings of a shinigami fate on his back.

IZUMI! Did you push me in the water? Meroko asked, looking angrily as Izumi smirked as his hand rubbed her face slowly, as he whispered in her ear………………………………...

…. As the sun set for the day as it was 5:00 p.m. as Meroko screamed "WILL YOU tell me already" as she looked him in the face, as he said maybe. As, he suddenly flew off and disappeared from her sight, wait… Izumi she yelled, but with no prevail. Her bunny eyes went down sadly as tears brushed her face, as she put her hands to her face as she remembered her and Izumi's first kiss and only since then…

Suddenly Meroko walked and walked, as she saw a vending machine with a puppy dog, that looked exactly like Izumi in it.

That's right I'll prove to Izumi and myself that I am confident and I am a strong emotional girl! As her face and eyes sparkled with confidence…

Present

I.. Failed! Meroko cried as Takuto was tapping his foot, where is Mitsuki? He said aloud as Meroko snapped out of her daze. Yes where is she? Let's find her… as they both flew away from the vending machine as Meroko looked back as tears slowly flew down her face as she turned the corner right into a WALL!

Mitsuki is pushing William outside in a wheelchair, as the breeze is light even though the surrounding were getting a little dark. Such a beautiful night, don't you think Mitsuki? William asked with a kind smile looking back at her, as she smiled and said yes it is. Mitsuki looked down a little" How come… my heart hurts… It's like its being torn apart like those nightmare… (Flash of Eichi's face No there not nightmares they are dreams… my dreams and I won't let it be any other way she said to herself with a determined look upon her face.

Mitsuki a voice called from behind them, as she turned and saw Msami Oshige in a nice sweater and jeans as she smiled and said Hi., as tears went down Mitsuki's face a she ran and hugged her. I missed you so much! Mitsuki cried out, as she smiled happily as Ms. Oshige as she smiled back and saw the boy in a wheelchair. You must be William, Ms. Oshige asked? William rolled his wheelchair around and smiled, yes my name is William, as he giggled happily, as Ms. Oshige saw Mitsuki look down sadly.

Huh? What was that all about? Ms Oshige asked herself, before looking at Mitsuki. Mitsuki, I came here to tell you that you must write lyrics for your next single which will be displayed at the charity concert, and you must have them done by Friday, and that is only 2 days from now! Ms. Oshige said seriously looking at Mitsuki. I… I understand, I will have them finished as fast as air blows she said happily, as a sweat drop went down Ms. Oshige's face. Wind? She asked herself before turning and waving goodbye, as Mitsuki walked back, goodnight.

William yawned, as Mitsuki looked over at him and giggled, Your sleepy too huh? She asked him. As he opened one eye and nodded. O.k. lets get you back to the room, in the speed of light, as she giggled before taking the back of the wheelchair and started to run pushing it at high speeds turning the left corner headed for the room down the hall.

Here we are.. Mitsuki said happily, as she giggled as she was breathing heavily, that's weird I'm breathing so hard I wonder how come? She asked herself before being interrupted by, Takuto's voice as he said there you are! As he tackled her to the ground. We finally found you! Where have you been young lady? Meroko asked patting her head with a smile, as Mitsuki saw the outline of tears on Mitsuki's face as she quickly hugged her.

Takuto! What do you do to poor Meroko? Mitsuki asked, as he turned and looked at her stunned with an only response as "WHAT!"

It was horrible he never even helped me win the vending machine as she cried, as Takuto said she's lying as Mitsuki hit Takuto with a magic baka hammer. HAHA BAKA! Mitsuki said giggling as she hit herself as well while all 3 of them laughed.

1 hr later… William was sleep, as Mitsuki smiled and watched him sleep for a while before getting up and going over to her bed and sitting on it softly.

Mitsuki thinks of when she pushed him in the wheelchair, it hurt so much to push you in the wheelchair. How come? S it because you remind me of Eichi or is it something else I can't figure out" as she thought to herself.

Hey! Hey Mitsuki… you have a song to be writing! Takuto yelled as Meroko sat in the corner and sighed watching the 2.

Huh? Oh ayah the song Mitsuki said slowly… and sadly.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves, who does he think he is getting Mitsuki off of schedule by jumping in front of her, I could have saved her, he said to himself with a serious look.

Suddenly, he grabbed Mitsuki and held her close… Mitsuki I'm sorry AI wasn't there to protect you from that car… I should have noticed it faster he said softly.

Oh it's ok.. Mitsuki said with a smile, it's only a scratch I'll be A ok she smiled happily.

Meroko back me up here! Takuto yelled back, as he turned his head seeing Meroko sleep as bubbled came in and out of her mouth. MEROKO! Takuto yelled as Mitsuki covered his mouth and said please let her sleep she is very tired. Takuto nodded before looking Mitsuki in the face… I sure hope he will be alright Mitsuki said looking at William as Takuto slowly got more jealous and more jealous before suddenly screaming out angrily "

Mitsuki snap out of it, you have a song to write, not to help a guy who obviously got hit out of stupidity! He screamed as her eyes went wide in shock. That's not true! He helped me out of friendship Mitsuki cried back at Takuto, as he looked shocked as she looked upset and hurt by his words.

My. Tears… My tears… there falling just LIKE BEFORE! Flashback to Eichi's face

My tears? Takuto said confusing, Mitsuki's sweet eyes looked at his face as she said you try… but you can't do it she said sadly. I appreciate it but It's all for him and him only she said slowly as Takuto said No… you can share love it's fore everyone including me, he said slowly.

Huh? My jealousy is speaking out! He said shocked, as tears went down her face as she scooted back from his embrace, as he held her closer. Mitsuki trust me! I'll protect you! She screamed as she pushed away saying"

No! No!… I will not let you or anyone touch the ashes of my remaining heart, if it has to burn in the fire, let it burn, no one can touch it but Eichi! NO ONE! As she sang her hearts feeling at the moment out! My hearts pain and sorrow build up and now it's overflowing! Am… I holding it in too much? No, I'm doing the right thing I will see Eichi again she said to herself.

She fainted on the bed, as Takuto rest her softly under the covers as he turned his head. A finger was about to touch Meroko when Takuto yelled STOP! As the finger stopped as Takuto turned around with pain showing through the shivers of his body, as he looked and saw Izumi, as Izumi saw tears forcing their way down his face. See what happens when you let your memories come back to you! Izumi said with a dark grin, as suddenly he found 2 arms wrapped around him a Takutolaid his head on him, as he cried loudly! Why can't she let go of him… Why can't she let go of him? Takuto cried out loudly.

Izumi sighed and said are you really alright? As Takuto looked up at his face as Izumi was shocked already as Takuto slowly said… let me cry on you… as he cried his heart out like a waterfalls peak… a peak of desperation and despair. Takuto looked down at him and held his head close, as Takutoslowly looked up at him as he saw a tear fall down Izumi's face, as he looked down at Takuto. There eyes met softly, as inner thoughts stirred as they held each other to whole night, with no one to wipe there tears away except each other.

Streams may fall… but tears have their fears…

These wondering emotions…

End of chapter 2

Hewwo everyone! wipes tears away This is a sad chapter? Looks down but I added emotionalism and truth into this chapter.

Mitsuki has only 2 days left to write a single, Takuto and Izumi held each other while their emotions covered each other to the brink. I'm thinking of adding a yaoi twist… maybe? Maybe not? I am gay after all, but still even though I would like to see Takuto/Izumi kiss, it would be wrong to Meroko since she has feeling from them both, or is it the Vending machine she has love for! Looks around questioning

Please send positive or negative review. Did you like the twist?blushes and giggles

Chapter 3 Take my heart and soul. It's all yours.

Preview of chapter 3

Take my heart and soul it's all yours.

Takuto: This feeling of, I don't know what it is but it's creeping up through my veins and want so to comfort you with more than words,

Meroko: This time it's personal….

Mitsuki: My wings I can finally see again, how long has it been since they've been dormant.

Izumi: It's not a coincidence, it's true, but how do I choose? When both options are true?

Did you just say Eichi…


End file.
